Unfinished Symphony
by Rivkayl Jaywash
Summary: Epilogue to 'Storyteller.' The crew go and see Madeline at her first concert.


The sun was falling behind Shinon's northern hemisphere turning clouds grey and undermining shadows. Between the throng of well off folk in their fresh suits emerged the crew of serenity; many members looking decidedly uncomfortable in their fancy attire. Mal glanced around self-consciously, his hand flying up to pull at his tie for the millionth time before Inara caught his hand.

"Leave it," she urged with a smile, "you look fine. Better, as a statement of fact."

Mal grinned slightly and kissed her. "S'long as you're telling me the truth."

"I can't stand this sort of finery," Jayne complained to no one in particular but annoyed Wash and Zoe was they walked beside him. "T'aint natural. No one told me this was part of the deal."

"And you wonder why," Kaylee rolled her eyes. She and Simon edged away from him; Simon careful not to tread on the billowing folds of her pink layered dress.

"Slow down there, Miss," Mal had pulled away from Inara and caught River by the shoulder just before she disappeared into the masses. "There ain't no rush, our seats ain't going nowhere."

River implored him with her big brown eyes, tugging his arm enthusiastically forward. Mal chuckled.

"Alright folk, whats say we hurry this venture along a bit?" He asked. River beamed at the crew, receiving their compliance instantly through her smile. Dancing ahead so that her slender dress caught the drafts of others strides, she lead the crew forward.

They were walking along a lit outdoor pathway, a pointed roof sat atop as they all marched down. Signs and fake lighted flowers had been hung along to excite, and bulbous red lanterns marked their way down. Emerging into a wide open space that caught a lot of them by surprise as wind broke through, the crew grasped the programs handed them and made their way into the depths of a large outdoor amphitheatre.

The bowl that flowed downwards with the mountain it was set on was lit with lanterns hung between every second row. It seemed to glow; anyone looking from a distance may have suspected a piece of burning metal had fallen from the sky and formed the crater. Simon held River and Kaylee's arms, helping down the steep slope. Their seats were quite close to the stage and it was a long trek down as they dodged excited patrons and wound their way down to their row. They edged carefully along, apologising to those they roused before collapsing with a certain amount of relief into the velvet covered seats. The night was fantastically clear; River looked up at the stars as Mal passed around the programs. Inara seemed to be sharing her thoughts.

"I'm so glad they didn't need to put the roof up," she sighed, leaning into Mal, "It's just so perfect."

"Yeah," Mal agreed disinterestedly, waving the program at River, who was still mesmerised by the sight above.

"C'mon girl, take it so my spine don't freeze this way," he implored. River jumped and took it from him, her attention immediately shifted. Beside her Kaylee gratefully accepted the booklet from Mal.

"Here she is!" Kaylee excitedly prodded the booklet; "Madeline Frye, 11, joined the academy last year…" she trailed off.

"Looks like her alias has held up," Mal said cheerfully, Kaylee smiled.

"Of course, any sister o' mine would be talented, right captain?" she teased.

"Undoubtedly," Mal winked.

"Look," Inara's tone was shocked, "It says she _wrote _this piece!"

"Where?" About several programs rustled simultaneously.

"Page twelve, about half way down. _The art of healing, _written by Madeline Frye, adapted for stage by Professor Bell." Inara looked up.

"Can you believe that?" she asked.

"Wow," Wash muttered, "says she's the youngest writer they've had yet."

"She wrote the essence into words too," River added. Everyone stared at her. River gave them her look and rolled her eyes, holding the program up and pointing pointedly at a section. The crew's heads immediately dropped to find it.

"She's written lyrics!" Book was the first to find it.

"Essence in words," River repeated proudly.

"She's got a solo in three of these," Mal murmured, flicking through. Kaylee was beaming.

"Who'da thought our Maddy'd do so well?" she was ecstatic.

"You thought she wouldn't?" Jayne piped up. Inara, Kaylee and River glared at him, and the mercenary shrank back into his seat with as much dignity as possible.

"She's very talented, of course she'd- oof!" Simon gasped as both River and Kaylee's fists collided with his stomach.

"Shh, it's starting!" Kaylee hissed at him. Simon gasped, slightly winded. All around them the lights were dimming and the background vibrations of the crowd's conversations was easing. The focal point now was the stage, still brilliantly lit with its seashell pattern roof shining in the exclusive glow. It was positioned at just the right angle that everyone in the lush amphitheatre could view it. Mahogany instruments were already set on the stage, a grand piano sitting majestically to one side. Slowly with just enough pause before complete silence to dramatize their entrance, Musicians dressed in billowing black clothes strode onto the stage from either side. The answering burst of applause set the theatre suddenly alive, as though the heaviest of rainfalls was just overhead but colliding with a solid invisible barrier. Jayne covered his ears, attempting to make everyone know how much he didn't want to be here, but they were all to transfixed.

"There's Madeline!" River squeaked. To the left of the stage, in the front row, sat the small girl with golden hair. As though she had heard River's remark, despite the distance, she looked up and smiled. River's heart leapt at the sight and she applauded even louder. A conductor bowed to the audience, both welcoming them and asking for their silence, and the show began.

Madeline worked in perfect unison with the orchestra, her bow blurring up and down and whirling its part in the wall of sound that hit the audience. River had not expected the force of the sound; it began so boldly as one liquid sound, yet each instrument's part was heard. River could single out Madeline's violin and followed the dancing patterns of her music as it took her around in the sweeping sound. There was such joy on Madeline's face, despite the concentration, and River knew then in absolute certainty that allowing her to come here had been the right thing to do. The music ended and, though it was only the first piece, Inara, River and Kaylee gave a standing ovation.

A pealing note brought them back to their seats, and river noticed immediately that Madeline was the only one playing.

"This is her song," Inara whispered to her, and River nodded her acknowledgement. The note was high and clear, piercing the night was a shattering clarity. Without a visible change in movement from Madeline, the note cascaded down. There was a pause before it picked up again, following the purity of the single wavelength before arcing up again. This time, softly, the entire orchestra picked up behind it. Madeline's eyes were closed as she focused entirely on her music. The orchestra had fallen away again; the clear sound of Madeline's violin reaching outward engulfed the theatre. After a few moments, the main body took up the call, gradually growing louder. Madeline's violin gave one more individual cry before falling back into the rest in a collapse of notes. The orchestra flowed together again, urgency in the notes now. There was a rush of jolting retractions in the flow of the music and Madeline's violin picked up around the rest, low notes penetrating the hearts of the audience. It upped the call, reaching out again with high octave strands, perfectly complimented by the orchestra body. River was absolutely lost in it, the music affecting he deeply as she knew what this stage represented. She was torn halfway between the beauty of the sound and the nerves that were causing the back of her throat to sweat slightly. Soon enough though, the orchestra feel back and Madeline drew from her instrument a long, relieving song. As the background picked up again, softly and with a muffled quality at the edge of the sound, the sharp notes had been replaced by a flowing wave. It rolled together, softening the night again. And then all the music had fallen away.

The applause from the crowd was even louder this time; all of them were on their feet and Kaylee cupped her hands, calling her approval down to her little girl. River was beaming, so was Mal. He kept leaning over to Inara and bellowing 'that's our girl' in her ear. The conductor indicated for Madeline to stand; she did so shyly, hiding a little behind her violin. The crew laughed. Madeline caught their faces in the crowd and waved; causing laughter from the others and half the amphitheatre to wave back. Madeline didn't care; her attention was locked on River. Finally the noise died down and the music began again.

The final piece of the night brought the reality of Madeline writing lyrics to Serenity's crew. Mal's eyes were moist as he listened; River was tearing visibly in the starlight as she leaned forward. Wash was watching with his mouth caught in an awed 'o'. Kaylee rested her head on Simon's shoulder, who reached up absently to stroke her hair. As the song finished the entire orchestra rose and bowed; the crew snapped out of their reverie and applauded. Bouquets were being cast onto the cage, falling as floral rain and obscuring their view for a few seconds at a time.

"Do I throw ours now?" Mal asked in confusion. Inara grasped his arm to prevent this.

"No, Mal, you hand them to Maddy when we see her."

"Right," Mal put them away sheepishly. River beamed up at her brother.

"Born of the heart but not tainted by blood," she grinned. Simon raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," he agreed, patting her head. She batted his hand away and sighed.

"Such a boob."

"She's got you well pegged," Kaylee agreed.

"Would you to give the doc a break?" Mal said playfully. Kaylee and River grinned, not at all abashed at their mischievous actions.

"C'mon, let's see if we can beat the crowd," Mal said. He turned, only to find Jayne leaning over the seat in front of him, apparently amazed but blocking their way.

"Hey, Jayne, you gonna freeze like that or are you gonna take your chance to get out of here?"

Jayne jumped like he'd been burned and rose, grumbling about his sleep being interrupted. The rest of the crew exchanged knowing looks.

Mal's plan of beating the traffic didn't work; about half an hour later the crew had managed to descend the twenty metres to the stage. Making themselves known to be Madeline's friends, they were immediately let in to see her.

"Mei-mei!" River ran to her as soon as her little sister had been spotted. Madeline met her mid way, locking her arms around River's neck while the older girl swung her up into her arms.

"You were so brilliant!" River whispered into her hair. Madeline was leaning on her shoulder.

"I missed you, Jie-Jie," Madeline hugged River tighter. Deciding the girls had had enough time to reunite; Mal strode forward and offered his flowers to the child.

"Hey there little prodigy," he winked at her, "long time no see!"

"Mal!" Madeline scrambled out of River's arms and hugged his waist. The rest of the crew was greeted thus. Jayne patted Madeline's head and whispered something in her ear.

"But don't you tell no one I said that," he rose. Madeline grinned and mimed zipping her lips.

"Oh, honey you played beautifully!" Kaylee stole a second hug.

"Thankyou," Madeline bowed her head.

"Bus is leaving in five minutes, people!" A voice called over the chatter. Madeline looked around before turning her attention back to those she saw as family.

"Will you come and visit me again?" she didn't bother to keep the worry out of her voice.

"'course, darin'" Mal beamed. Madeline moved over to River so her sister could pick her up again.

"Do you promise?" she asked, directing her question exclusively. River smiled.

"Dahng ran," she said, meeting River's eyes. Madeline grinned.

"But I see and hear you," she teased.

"You always will," River promised. Madeline smiled and slid down.

"I have to help pack up," she said regretfully, hugging each of them again, "Come back soon?"

"We'll be here," Mal said, returning her embrace. He straightened up, and, trying to make the separation easier for her, spoke.

"we gotta head too, darlin', but we'll be back, and River'll wave you tomorrow to hear 'bout all the mischief you're getting up to."

Madeline grinned.

"Love you," she said, before hurrying away to help her friends. River watched her. Simon put a hand around her shoulders.

"Let's go, mei-mei," he said gently. River nodded. She hadn't paused because she was upset to leave Madeline; the night had shown her that this was a good place for her. River had paused, full of happiness, knowing that her Madeline had found a dream that excited her rather than one she feared, and River wanted to take a moment to remember that.

**A/N Hello, so yeah this is it, i hope it meets standards/expectations, and a huge thatnks again to everyone who followed Storyeteller. It's hard to 'write' music! (yeah my little outburst, i'm over it now) **


End file.
